Keep It and I'll Keep You
by loveyoumeanitbye
Summary: AU: Justin's dad Jerry is dating Alex's mom Theresa. The day Jerry introduces Theresa to Justin he meets Alex & they have their first spark, the spark you get when you meet your wizard mate. Trouble occurs when a wedding might occur what will they do?JALX
1. Chapter 1

**Story: Keep It and I'll Keep You**

**Summary: Jerry Russo is the father of Justin and Max. Their mother and Jerry divorced, and the kids are with him. Theresa Martinez is the single mother of Alex Martinez; her father had died when she was born. **

**Jerry decides to introduce the woman he is dating, Theresa, to his two sons. During their first dinner Theresa is asked about her daughter, (Alex) whom she gets a hold of and Alex comes to the Russo's complex. That's when she first gets the 'love bug'/'first spark' when laying eyes on Justin. It's what a wizard gets when they meet their wizard-mate. **

**From that night forward the two become close, eventually Alex reveals her wizard secret, and Justin opens up to her about his. In the mix of it all Jerry and Theresa fall more in love with each other; Max sees this and convinces his dad to ask her to marry him. **

**Their parent's have no clue about Alex and Justin's love bug nor first spark; and if they did become siblings, ultimately, one of them would have to lose something they truly loved, their magic. Will Justin or Alex give up their powers so the other could keep them? Or will they stop the wedding? Anything could happen at any point! Justin and Alex!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the television show- Wizards of Waverly Place.**

* * *

The oldest man in the home hastily tidied the living room so it could be spotless for the impressive visitors that would be arriving soon. The eldest Russo boy came out of the bathroom wearing two large yellow gloves that hid his elbows to his fingers, "Next time, Max gets bathroom duty!"

Max was sitting on the kitchen counter watching Justin casually, "Cool, that gives me time to try out my new waterproof wand Grandma got me at the forth dimension." He whipped out the wand from his pocket that was disguised as a toilet scrubber.

Justin's mouth dropped, "You mean I could have used magic to fulfill my bathroom chores?"

Max started to laugh, "You didn't actually spend two hours scrubbing the toilet did you? That's disgusting!"

Justin started to stride over to Max angrily, but Mr. Russo blocked his way, "Max don't snicker at your brother and Justin, he plugged his nose; take a nice warm shower alright son?"

Mr. Russo fished out a sponge and began to wipe off the counter spot where Max jumped off of, "I've never seen dad so tensed out." Max whispered over to Justin who was getting ready to ascend up the staircase.

"I know this date of his must be a big deal. So we have to be on our best behavior." He eyed Max seriously. Max crossed his arms and caught the stare, "Why are you looking at me?"

"Because it's just the two of us, and you're most likely to mess this up for dad! So get dressed and wash your hands; the soap's the thing that's on the left of the sink." He said sarcastically.

Max backed up from his brother and went up the stairs, "Oh yeah, the mirror's the thing that reflects back, but in your case shows how ugly you are." The younger brother stuck his tongue out at his only sibling.

Justin stayed a minute to watch his dad contently. He was running a cleaning marathon in the room. He hadn't seen his dad so nervous since the day he was at court fighting custody for his sons. Their mom left the house and everything in it to her ex-husband now, Jerry Russo.

She loved her sons dearly but now that Jerry had full custody there was not nearly enough time to spend with them if she even lived in the city. She moved all the way to California and now lives the life of a roadie.

Justin started to head up and realized that this would be the first time his dad ever brought a woman home. There mom and dad divorced two years before but in that time period he had never met any of his dad's girlfriend's.

He rushed to the bathroom once Max caught a glimpse of the time and commanded him to hurry.

Downstairs Mr. Russo was freaking out as well. He placed his favorite sport's jacket on and a clean pair of jeans and a yellow polo. He started to look at himself in the toaster as Max came down the stairs in brown khakis and a white and red polo t-shirt.

His hair was actually combed and his shoes were laced and ready to do their job. "Hey dad, looking sharp." He made a clicking noise with his mouth and pointed at his father with his fingers in a shooting shape.

"Thanks Max, you too look very handsome." He made an ok sign with his hand. "Well thank you, I do clean up nice." He spun around then sat down on the couch. "No! No son! I just cleaned there. Sit on the kitchen stools!" He practically pushed his youngest off the couch and rushed him to the bench.

"Where's your brother?" Jerry asked in a hurry, "He's upstairs taking that shower you told him to remember?" The doorbell rang across the apartment complex. "THAT'S HER!" Mr. Russo placed his curled index finger into the bridge between his teeth and bit down to cover the girlish squeal.

"I'll get it!" Max jumped off the stool but Mr. Russo caught him in the middle of his leap. "No! You stay! I go!" He walked to the door but then stopped. He tried to blow off his nerves but no luck.

"Come on dad, your lady is waiting." Max replied to his father's nervous antics and pushed him to the door. "You can do this pop you're a hot guy ready to take control of this date!"

Mr. Russo nodded and placed his right palm on his son's shoulder, "Thank you Max, I think I can take it from here." He let out one deep breath and opened the door to the much awaited date.

"Hello Theresa." He managed to greet. The stunning brunette walked in with her hair curled to perfection, her green casual dress was wrinkle free. She walked in with her heels gleaming and a matching smile that was more extravagant than her jewelry. "Hi Jerry." She replied kissing him on the cheek and giving him a delightful hug.

She pulled away and looked down at the handsome, young man, "Hi you must be Max. You're even cuter than your dad described." She initiated a hand shake to start them off. "And you're out of my dad's league." He responded wide eyed. "Please tell me that you have a daughter?"

His mouth was falling, "Yeah where is Alex?" Jerry asked his lady friend.

"You mean there is a daughter?" Max became excited.

"Yes her name is Alex, she's about fourteen." Theresa explained a couple more things about her daughter. "Wait till you meet her she's amazing." Mr. Russo added. Max couldn't wait much longer, "She should join us for dinner!" His suggestion caught their attention.

"Actually that doesn't sound like a bad idea. Where is Alex tonight? She's welcome to join in the festivities." Theresa smiled brightly at the two generous men, "She's at the mall with a friend of hers but I bet she can meet us up for dessert. My treat!" Theresa picked up her cell phone.

"I'll go ring her, excuse me." She walked passed the males, and Mr. Russo stood there in amazement of her while Max noticed the immediate sparkle in his eyes, "She seems cool." Max told him casually. Mr. Russo nodded, "She is, and Max that was a great idea inviting Alex. She is such a great girl."

"Well then I can't wait to meet her." Max said with a bright glowing grin. Theresa turned around clapping her hands once, "That's taken care of. She'll be here later on, in the mean time let's start!" She was genuinely excited, which is why Max couldn't help but like her.

Justin eventually came down the stairs and greeted Theresa. Once they were all sitting around the dining room table Mr. Russo brought out his infamous ribs. "Looks heavenly Jerry." Theresa gushed over the perfectly grilled poultry.

The two talked amongst themselves laughing away, bringing the boys into the conversation at times but then getting lost into each others gaze.

"So wait, you two met at that Mets game I wanted to go to?" Max asked with a hand to his chest. "That's right Max." Mr. Russo nodded while holding onto his date's hand. She smiled at the young boy, "How about next time I take all three of you, I bet it will be a lot more fun than just going with your dad." She placed her cupped hand onto Jerry's shoulder.

"That would be awesome!" Max practically yelled out. "Will Alex be there?" Max couldn't help himself. "Well you know Alex is more of a basketball fan herself. She just loves the Knicks."

Jerry's face gleamed, "So does Justin."

Justin nodded he had learned that Alex was Theresa's daughter and that she was coming to have dessert with them, "So what else do you like Justin?" Theresa wanted to learn more about the family she was getting close to.

Justin swallowed his cup of water, "Well Justin's really good at school. He's a math whiz. He's always helping me with the money at the sub station." Jerry was really proud of both of his children.

"How delightful, Alex is smart too but that girl spends more time with her ma…" Theresa placed a mouthful of peas into her mouth, "Yum Jerry, this is great! May I have seconds?" She said covering her mouth.

He got up to retrieve more, "Whatever you wish!"

Justin and Max glanced at each other peculiarly, "I better get freshened up. My future girl is on her way you know?" Max reached for his glass of water and took a gulp then left the table to respond to his plans.

The door barely took a second to ring, "That's probably Alex, will you get the door Justin?" Mr. Russo asked his son who was already excusing himself to attend to it.

"Sure dad."

He did not try to fix himself up or anything he just opened the door nonchalantly when a group of lights flashed over his eyes at the newly swung open door.

Once the fireworks jumble of lights stopped he noticed the sun shined girl standing in front of him, "Hi." She said through a perfected smile.

Justin felt a sharp pain in the left of his arm, "Ow." He squealed but then ignored it, "Sorry, hi I'm Justin." He placed out his hand and she delicately slipped hers into it, "Alex, and hi Justin." A little sharp pop happened when they connected. The two shrieked in pain, "Sorry I must be static filled or something." She couldn't help but smile, "No, it was all me."

"Won't you come in?" The girl with the straight brunette hair walked in wearing a purple top over a long blue shirt. She wore a pair of tennis shoes that came over her ankle and fitted dark blue jeans.

Her bag hung over her shoulder as she entered the room, "Hi mom." She greeted her mother with a smile and waltzed over.

Her mother fixed her hair then gave her a kiss on the cheek, "How was the mall?"

"Nothing special, I did however get a free smoothie." Justin offered her a chair and she took a seat next to her mom and this new guy.

Her mom laughed, "Alex is always getting free stuff; the boy's love this one. I have to hide her sometimes just so they won't ask for her hand." Justin couldn't help but laugh, "Oh that was one time and beside's he was going to buy me from you."

Mr. Russo started to walk back over, "Hey there Mr. Russo, great place you have here!" Alex said truthfully. "Why thank you Alex, we're all really glad you could join us."

She politely turned his offer down for ribs then the little Russo ran back to the table, "Hel-lo Alex." Max said in a much deeper voice of his own. He walked over to Alex who was giggling, "Hi there cutie, what's your name?" She asked sort of roughly, "Uh…" He couldn't think, "Max." Justin whispered to his brother.

"Max." He squealed after his brother smacked his back for assistance.

"Hi I'm Alex, it's a pleasure." She said reaching for his hand and he was about to burst.

"You're pretty." Max said clueless. He was in a whole new world, "Thanks. I do have that sort of effect on the male species." She said turning to her mom who shrugged, "You know Justin; you look like my brother Ernesto."

It was definitely random but Alex just shook her head and looked over at Justin, "No way, Justin's much more handsome than Uncle Ernesto." She said with a small spark in her eye that didn't seem to disappear whenever she looked at him.

Justin looked down and then away to hide his hot cheeks that were taking over, "I have to use the bathroom, excuse me." He said in a hurry and Alex sat there keeping a glance on him. Max took a minute to slip into his seat, "So Alex how do you like my family's place? You know I work as a sandwich maker at my families sub station. Technically it's my dad's but I'm going to own it some day."

"When I'm retired, and don't expect to have your name on a card saying Owner Max Russo anytime in the next century son." Mr. Russo made the mother and her child laugh. "I find that very respectable that you work, my mom won't even let me have a job." Alex crossed her arms glancing over at her mom frowning.

"Oh baby, you're too young and besides you know I work late at the beauty salon so I cannot worry that you get home before I think it is safe." Alex nodded understanding her mom's view, "I know." She said biting down on her bottom lip.

Justin came back to find Max in his seat, "Hey there Max, you're kind of in my seat." He smiled over at Alex and looked back down, "You had your time with the lady, and I believe it's my turn to enjoy her precious company." Justin continued to stand and look down at him.

"That's fine with me; I believe that it's time for dessert. How about frozen yogurt, its right by the sport's shack?" Theresa stood up smiling, "That sounds like a plan, and we could watch the baseball game next door."

"What are we waiting for, let's go kids?" Jerry helped Theresa out of her seat and the kids followed behind. "Don't forget to grab your coat's kids." Max was about to point his finger when Justin stopped him, "Mortals." He chattered against his teeth.

"I'll be right back." Max ran up the stairs and Justin was left alone with Alex. "Would you like to borrow one of my sweaters?"

She took a minute to go through her thoughts, "Sure, that's a good idea!" He ran up the stairs and returned before Max, who was in search of a clean and sophisticated cover.

"Here you go." He handed her a black cotton coat that was quite big on her but she looked cute anyhow. "How do I look?" She asked once she buttoned it up, "Stunning." Justin replied looking down at the girl's gaze. A small sparkle shone brighter in her pupils.

Their moment was taken out when Max came and pushed into Justin, "Clumsy you brother. Alex I thought you could borrow these gloves, I wouldn't want those wonderful hands of yours getting frosty."

"Thanks Max that is so sweet of you." She placed the leather darkened gloves over her hands. "Ready to go." She said to Mr. Russo who was leading the way with her mother.

* * *

Not Sure how many ch. but I'll keep you posted! If there is a question you have to ask, please don't be shy to ask me through message or a review!


	2. Chapter 2

The group went off into the cold night. Mr. Russo linked arms with Theresa while Alex walked a few steps behind with Max on her right and Justin on the left.

"I love how we're going to get frozen yogurt on such a cold night. I mean I love eating cold stuff in the cold." She laughed making the boys join her, "Does that even make sense?"

"Definitely!" Justin answered, "My dad likes breakfast meals during dinner."

Max just agreed, "He goes crazy for that stuff, I personally like dinner for breakfast."

The girl nodded, "And I'll eat anything, at anytime. I must sound totally gluttonous."

Max laughed, "I like a girl with an appetite." She giggled while Justin took over the time to study her. The way she walked, the way she shook her nose when the wind blanketed her face. He loved how she bit her bottom lip when she thought she said something silly.

She looked over at him and smiled, "So Justin what makes you weird?" He looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"I mean I eat ice cream in snow and your brother eats dinner for breakfast, but I want to know what you do that's not so apart of normality."

The two paused while the gang continued on, Max saw the frozen yogurt clearly and ran, "I guess you're just going to have to find out." He turned to face her but walked on. Justin had his back walking toward the shop and Alex could see his smile meeting hers. She held onto her purse and jogged her way to meet him!

He held the pull open door for her and the two met their parent's and Justin's brother, "What do you want Max?" His dad asked looking over the flavors.

"Remember Max it's my treat, anything you want okay? Don't let your daddy stop you!" Theresa grinned widely. "In that case give me a triple scoop of raspberry, a single scoop of vanilla, then…" He listed two more things and his dad and Theresa decided to share with him so he wouldn't return home with a frozen body.

Theresa looked over at the children, "What do you guys want?"

Alex looked at the flavors but couldn't decide, a guy about seventeen was working the register, "Hey there cutie." He said with a wink, "Can I get you one of our twenty two layer's one of those includes me, Derek."

She scoffed thinking how pathetic this guy was, "H, first off my name is Alex second, I'll stick to half a scoop of cherry and the second half, chocolate. Then, I'd like you, Derek, to leave me alone, because you're just not my choice flavor." She replied with a smile that was spectacular even to the employee.

"Fine." He responded a little jealous then took Justin's order, "May I please have half a scoop of vanilla and another of chocolate? Thanks." Justin got his frozen yogurt and they all went next door, "Justin that is not strange in any way!" Alex said pointing to his bowl.

He had his half vanilla and half chocolate, "Who said that was the weird part?" Max sat next to his dad and him next to Theresa, Max's other side was filled by Alex who was next to Justin completing the table.

"Dad I'm going to order some French fries." Justin stood up and two minutes later returned with a basket of fries. "Try it." Alex grabbed two fries and ate one, "Taste's normal to me." She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

He dipped his fries into his frozen yogurt taking a spoonful to his fry and swallowing the crumbs, "And that's normal?" Max nudged Alex's arm and the two shared a laugh. "Okay you're odd! Happy now?" She laughed along with Max who agreed. "And you are a scared cat if you don't give it a chance."

He moved the bowl to her and she looked at the potato bite in her hand, "Just so you know Justin, I take a lot of risks." She dipped her fry into the yogurt and ate it with a smile. "Yummy." She said with a grin while Justin nodded.

Max rested his head on the table tired from eating yogurt, "Should we get going?" Theresa asked the group but Mr. Russo shook his head furiously, "No he'll be okay, and the game's tight." Theresa was unsure but stayed to watch the game.

"I don't care for the game so much." Alex turned to Justin who wasn't paying attention to the game either, "I know what you mean."

"Do you wanna take a walk?" She asked casually and Justin decided to go, "Sure, hey dad, me and Alex want to go for a walk is that alright with you guys?" Justin asked his father who was half listening to him and the game, "Sure you two be safe, and Alex keep an eye on my son." The two laughed, "I will."

"Have fun kids, don't wander too far away." The pair left after their briefing and walked around the street.

Alex left a small space between the two of them not noticing her actions, "So Justin Russo, you must have other interests in life than everything I've learned so far." He looked to his right and shrugged, "I guess sixteen year's worth of stuff to cover, but it's not very interesting Alex…"

"Alex Martinez. My mom's maiden name, I never used my dad's because he died the year I was born. I know it's sad but I'm pretty used to it so no need for sad tales okay?" That was one thing that just drove her crazy, when people felt sorry for her. Justin understood and was happy she didn't want to go that way.

"Anyway back to you, what else is there to know besides the basics like you like basketball?" He shook his head, "Let's get this on record, I like watching basketball but I'm not coordinated." She let out a chuckle, "I didn't see you that way either, but I myself trip on a daily routine so no need to worry."

"Glad to know I'm not the only one; um I like music, Tears of Blood is awesome." Alex bobbed her head, "My friend loves them but I don't know, they're just not for me."

Justin paused, "You have to give them a chance, I'm sure you're a T.O.B! fan." She shrugged, "Maybe I'll give it a chance, if you give Jesse McCartney a chance." Justin grabbed her arm and whispered in her ear, "Don't tell but I listen to his songs and they are sort of catchy." She grinned at him with that sparkle eye of hers and he was drained.

"No one can resist his voice." She said softly. The two continued on their way, "Do you have any other hobbies?"

Justin felt a little nerdy, "I uh play chess."

She nodded along, "Oh wow you must be as smart as your dad described."

The two of them took a short break in the middle of the walk and sat together, "What has my dad really said to you?"

She shook her head digging her hands into her pockets, "Just that there's you and Max. He's more of the outgoing type while you're more of the intellect. You like basketball, you are allergic to cinnamon, by the way I hate cinnamon so we can definitely hang out more." She reassured him and he just laughed turning more to face her because his interest grew.

"That's good to hear because I'm planning on spending more time with you, I mean if that's okay?" She could tell his nervous feelings but thought it was endearing, "Yeah that sounds like fun, I definitely need to show you my favorite hangouts and who knows you might be able to borrow a shirt or two." She joked some more and he laughed.

"I don't know Alex I think you may be larger than me." He picked up the fabric on her coat winking, that made her laugh some more.

Her nose started to scrunch up when he tickled her, "I'm super ticklish just to let you know. Please be wise with the information." She pointed her index finger at him and he smiled back.

"I promise." He placed his hand to his heart and she giggled along to his action.

"Well why don't we head back, I'm sure Max is missing his little crush."

He picked at her cheek which made her yell. "You are such a charmer." Her sarcastic reply ended with her hand on his leg. "Come peasant, I do believe my boyfriend Max is still asleep and needs the kiss of the lovely Queen to wake him up from his snooze." She got up and Justin watched her fix herself.

She ran a hand through her head and offered her other hand, "Are you coming or do I have to carry you?"

Justin continued to sit, "I'm light as a feather; really." She was just about to pick him up when he jumped off. "Yeah right like I'd risk you breaking yourself just so you can pick me up? Don't count on it."

Alex frowned over at him and grabbed onto his arm connecting their left and right sides, "I would never break, I'm stronger than you think." She looked down at her sack then up at him. He stared straight ahead, "If you're anything like your mom than I believe you Alex."

She smiled up at him catching the spark in his eye that she had seen ever since she met him that very first hour, "Hey I'll race you back!"

She let go of his arm and bet him, "No way, it wouldn't be fair."

"I'll give you a ten second head start." Alex said with a smile, "I mean unless you're a cat that's scared." She raised a brow and he nodded, "GO!"

He ran ahead and she shook hers, "That was more than ten seconds, or about five." She ran after him and the two raced to the starting point where their families sat. Of course Justin beat Alex but not by very much, "I guess I'm a pretty fast runner." Justin said with a winning smile that made Alex nod along, "Uh huh."

He dropped his arms, "Please you didn't let me win did you?"

Alex shrugged, "I guess I'll keep that my little secret."

She walked to her mom and waved, "Hi everyone." They waved back getting up, "Well the game is done, of course the Mets won!" Mr. Russo said while placing his jacket on his son who woke up.

"Just your luck Max, Alex was going to give you a kiss to wake you up." The young boy's eyes popped through, he immediately rushed to his chair but Alex just grabbed his arm instead. "This one's free but the next one is going to cost you!" She gave him a small peck on the head that made him slyly grin. "Just name your price!" She walked over to Justin and laughed. "He's the cutest."

Justin looked over at Max shaking his head, "Yeah the cutest."

He sounded bitter but Alex didn't notice, "Thanks again for a great night." Her eyes seemed to spark up some more.

"Just wait until next time, I'm sure we can top fries and frozen goods."

She nodded, "Sounds like a plan, give me a call whenever." They exchanged phone numbers; the parent's said their goodbyes as well as the adults and the kids.

Mr. Russo looked at his watch, "Are you sure, we can walk you home?"

Theresa shook her head lightly, "No, I'm sure my daughter here can protect us just fine."

"Or get more guys to follow you home by her looks." Justin out of nowhere completed making everyone laugh. "JUSTIN!" Alex giggled, blushing slightly. Mr. Russo and Ms. Martinez laughed along, Max was simply too tired to even comprehend the joke.

"Kidding." He simply smiled and she met his.

"Alright then, let's get a move on, wouldn't want any of the families to freeze out here." Mr. Russo replied. Alex waved Justin goodbye and the two families retreated home.

Both walks were simple; barely a peep came out the ways home.

The whole night Justin thought about Alex the same way she was thinking about him. Both surprised by the bond, friendship they had created after that short period of time.

**Thank you for reading! Any comments or ideas, feel free to PM me! **


End file.
